


At the Counter of the Ice Cream Shop

by asexualjuliet



Series: Note to Self: Don’t be Gay in Indiana [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Coming Out, Gay Will Byers, Gen, I love these two a lot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Will comes out, and things are okay.





	At the Counter of the Ice Cream Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Your Bestest Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712515) by [phattomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phattomato/pseuds/phattomato). 

> Inspired by “Not Your Bestest Friend” by wackkypackk. I loved the idea of Will coming out to Dustin and I hope I did it justice!

Dustin finishes his SS Butterscotch in record time, only realizing something is off with the boy next to him after he pushes his dish to the side. 

Will’s not eating his ice cream, more picking at it with his spoon, pushing it around and carving patterns in it. 

“Will?” Dustin asks hesitantly, making Will jump slightly. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m—I’m fine,” Will stutters. 

(He’s not. There’s a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that only worsens every minute he stays silent).

Dustin nods slowly, before saying “That’s total bullshit, dude.”

Will just looks at him. 

(There’s a metallic feeling at the back of his neck and everything feels too hot and he wants to go home).

“You love mint chocolate chip ice cream, but you’re not eating it,” Dustin points out. “What’s wrong?”

Will stays silent. 

(He can barely breathe).

“Dustin?” He gets out. 

“Yeah?” Dustin asks. 

Will swallows. “If I tell you something, will you promise not to hate me?”

Dustin furrows his eyebrows. “Dude, you’re scaring me.”

“Please,” Will pleads, his breathing shaky. 

“I mean, if you killed someone or some shit—”

“_Dustin_,” Will begs, and Dustin can see the desperation in his eyes. 

(He can feel tears threatening to fall down his face). 

“Yeah. Yeah, of course,” Dustin assures him. “Dude, I could never hate you.”

(Logically, Will knows that, but his brain is going at a mile a minute and whispering _ what if what if what if _).

“I—”

(He’s going to say it).

(He’s going to say it, and the sick feeling in his stomach has grown even stronger and the feeling on his neck has spread to his throat and it feels like an invisible hand is choking him and—)

“I’m gay.”

The words are barely audible coming off his tongue, and tears slip out from his eyes, and it’s embarrassing, but at least they fog his vision so he doesn’t have to look Dustin in the eye. 

“Okay.”

Will blinks. Wipes his eyes. Looks up at Dustin, silently asking him to go on. 

“I don’t care, dude, you know that,” Dustin says, offering a smile. “And anyway, that just leaves more girls for me.”

Will smiles, more tears forming in his eyes. “Thank you.”

Dustin smiles again. “No problem, Byers.” He holds out his arms and Will accepts his awkward hug. 

Upon releasing Will, Dustin makes a realization. “Holy shit, do you have a thing for Mike?”

“Oh my god, _ Dustin_!” Will says, face going red. 

Dustin just sneaks a bite of Will’s ice cream, earning himself a light smack on the shoulder. He smiles.

They’re going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please don’t hesitate to point them out!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
